


Don`t Dream It`s Over

by VesperCat



Series: Elio/Oliver fics [5]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Day Dreaming, Fluff, Horseback Riding, M/M, Monet's Berm, One Shot, ancient rome au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: "You didn't have to," Elio says, hands resting on Oliver's hips.Ancient Roman AU.





	Don`t Dream It`s Over

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the friends who read, made suggestions and changes.

Elio huffs in frustration, gets a dirty look from a lady across the library and gives a look of his own back. He chucks his pen in its pencil case and flips the thick books closed, tired of doing research for an essay for Shakespeare's _Cleopatra and Anthony_.

He closes his eyes, lips slowly splitting into a smile.

+×+×+×+

"Elio," Oliver gently shakes the sleeping body, "Elio, **Elio** ,"

Elio rolls over onto his back, hand noncommittally swatting away the intrusion.

Oliver gives a laugh of frustration and shakes Elio's slim form again.

"Oliver?" the sleep heavy question comes once Elio is finally awake.

Oliver smiles brightly in the dim light, "Yes," brushes his hand over Elio's forehead and into the curls.

Elio sits up, bedding pooling at his waist and rubs at his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Can I take you somewhere?" Elio is already getting out of his bed before Oliver finished asking.

"What about-" Elio quickly dresses himself in a tunic.

"Don't worry about them. They'll think we've gone for some sparring or something," Oliver quickly reassures and Elio grabs a toga for extra warmth.

Oliver guides Elio through Elio's own dark home, barely missing the _[ impluvium](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Impluvium) _ and out to Oliver’s waiting horse. Elio gets onto Oliver’s horse in the dark morning light and the older man follows suit behind him. Oliver holds onto Elio's toga wrapped sleeping body, the horse's reigns in the other hand and gives the strong stead a nudge with his leather clad heel.

+×+×+×+

Elio regains consciousness just before they reach their destination. Oliver notices that and relactenly lets Elio's waist go as he retrieves his waterskin and gives it to Elio.

Oliver halts his horse as soon as the trees become more dense, gets off the stead and leads it between the trees to the body of rushing water. Elio smiles as he recognizes his surroundings, remembering when he had first shown Oliver _this_ spot, _his_ spot, now _their_ spot.

Elio gets off the gray dappled horse before Oliver could even think to help the smaller man off. They walk the rest of the way to the water's edge, the horse forgotten and left to roam free for now.

Elio unwraps his toga, drops the white material in a bundle at his bare feet and starts untying his belt. Oliver also disrobes but keeps his _[subligaculum](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Subligaculum) _ on.

Elio wads into the cool water, looks over his shoulder and smirks. Oliver sighs and removes his undergarment and follows after Elio into the cool water.

"You didn't have to," Elio says, hands resting on Oliver's hips.

Oliver mirrors Elio but leans in for a quick press of lips before answering with, "but I wanted to."

+×+×+×+

"Elio?" Marzia asks in a whisper, hip leaning against the table, “Are you okay?”

“Mmh?” Elio answers, taking in his surroundings, “yeah, okay,”

“I’m going out in five minutes if you want to come with,”


End file.
